Fight For a Friend
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: He knows she must have a reason. He knows she was acting. Geo knows Sonia would never betray him. And now he was going to get her back. No matter what. (Cover Image from Sprites Resource)


**Here is the story I promised after beating Megaman Starforce 2. But before we begin I have two things I need to confess and apologize for. One is that this story is MUCH shorter then the last one much to my shame. Second is that I have committed a horrible crime to the experts of Megaman Starforce...I had to use the Tribe King code to beat the final boss. I'm sorry, but Le Mu kept ripping me inside out with it's stupid shields and all those super fast attacks! And I already had this finished and I thought it was stupid to make you all wait for the upload just because I couldn't beat this guy legitimately. I'm sorry to those that can beat Le Mu fair and square and kudos to you, but I still have to get to Starforce 3 and make a story on that AND continue Fates of S.T.E.A.M. I can't waste too much time unfortunately. **

**Okay, with that rant out of the way, let's not keep you waiting anymore. Story ON THE AIR!**

* * *

Bermuda Maze. That's where she'd be. And that's all Geo could think about as he flew through the Sky Wave. As soon as his friends convinced him to believe in Sonia, he knew exactly what to do. And what to say when he found her. He wasted no time getting to the warp pad that lead to Bermuda Maze.

And as soon as he landed in the mysterious terrain, he immediately found who he was looking for.

"Sonia!"

Harp Note stood on a bridge on the opposite side of the platform in front of Megaman, staring into the distance. She didn't even face him as he approached. "Why are you here? Didn't I warn you last time not to come back?"

Geo clutched his fist as Sonia approached. "I made a big mistake, Sonia. I was afraid of losing you, so I ran away. And because I was afraid of being hurt, I forgot what's important." He said as he put his clutched fist against his chest. "Trusting your friends…Trusting you…No matter what happens, you should always trust your friends…Everyone has shown me that."

Sonia's expression stayed blank.

"I know this isn't you…You would never turn on us…Why are you pretending to be our enemy?"

Sonia looked down. "I'm not pretending. I AM your enemy! And all of you are my enemies! I warned you last time, didn't I? You leave me no choice but to hurt you!"

Harp Note got out her guitar and prepared for battle.

Megaman growled as he reluctantly pointed his Megabuster at her. "I trust you, Sonia! No matter what you say, I still believe in you!"

Harp Note fired a music note at Megaman, who shot it, shattering it to pieces.

"Shock Note!" Two speakers appeared at Harp Note's left and right and each fired a music not at Megaman who dodged both of them.

"Berserk Sword!" Megaman's arm became a slim sword that he used to destroy the speakers.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note closed in on him and fired a heart shaped pulse.

"Barrier!" Megaman quickly surrounded himself with a blue shield, but it started to crack quickly.

"Kid, that isn't going to hold!" Mega yelled.

Harp Note keep at it until the shield was in pieces. "Quick Strings!" Once Megaman was opened she shot strings from her guitar and they wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. He tried to struggle out of it, but then he was zapped by Harp Note. With each strum of her guitar a note traveled down it and shocked the tied up Megaman.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Harp Note gritted her teeth as his scream filled her ears and priced her heart. After the fifth note she released Megaman who dropped to his knees. She slowly turned around to walk away. "_Geo…I'm so sorry…"_

"No…" She looked behind her to see Megaman getting back up. "You're not…brushing me off this time…"

"Geo…Just stop."

"Sonia…"

"Just stop! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran at him with her guitar and swung it down like a hammer.

"Wide Sword!" Megaman brought up another sword just in time to block the attack. Every swing Harp Note took was carefully and timely blocked and yet…

"Kid, what the heck are you doing?!" Mega barked.

Harp Note fought back tears as she kept swinging wildly. _"Why?! Why aren't you fighting back?! Please, Geo…Don't make this harder than it already is for me!"_

She put all her strength into one more swing and Megaman blocked it with everything he had. After a bit of a power struggle he managed to push her back and she staggered backwards. "_Now!" _Megaman's sword became a cannon."Plasma Gun!"

Harp Note was already thrown off balance and was in no position to block or dodge. She took the full force of the attack. "Yi-aargh!" It hurt. Not by much. Although that wasn't the problem. "Ngh! I…can't move!"

"Nice shot kid!" Mega rooted. "Now let's finish this!"

While she was stunned Megaman knew this was his chance to get through to her. _"Here goes…"_

Harp Note saw Megaman rush towards her and shut her eyes bracing herself. _"This is gonna hurt…"_

She yelped as she felt something. But it was not painful. It felt…warm. Confused she slowly opened a eyes and to her utter shock found herself in Megaman's embrace. He was hugging her. The shock from the surprise made it hard to even think straight at first.

"Geo…Let me go."

Megaman didn't even budge.

"I said let me go!" Harp Note struggled to pull away from him. But Megaman had a firm grip and she was still paralyzed from the plasma shot.

When he felt her struggle, Megaman tightened his embrace. "It's tough seeing you like this, Sonia…You're only hurting yourself when you lie to yourself…I can't bear to watch you hurt yourself…I'd rather we suffer together than you go on alone like this…"

Sonia's eyes widened. Even after everything she said and did Geo still cared for her. He was worried about her. And what he just said made her realize how wrong she was to continue this.

"The world is big, but you are not alone…We share a bond…The words you spoke to me. Do you remember?"

Sonia felt her heart tremble as tears slowly began to fill her eyes that fell down her face. "I could never hurt you Geo…I'm so sorry…" She began to cry and as soon as she regained feeling in her arms, she returned Geo's hug. Geo stood quietly as Sonia cried onto his shoulder, rubbing her back with one hand and the other at the back of her head. They stood there for a bit longer before Sonia managed to slow her sobs enough to speak. "Thank you…"

"Tell me what happened."

Sonia sniffled before she began to explain. "I was swallowed by that black hole, remember? Then I found myself in some place I'd never seen before…I thought that if I Wave Changed I could find my way home somehow…Then he showed up…One of Vega's men…Hollow…"

Geo listened quietly.

"Hollow told me to work for him. Of course, I refused. I couldn't knowingly help your enemies. That's when he said, "Let's make a deal…"

"What kind of deal?"

"If I helped them, they would stop attacking you…That was the deal…"

Geo's eyes grew as he was swallowed by guilt. He backed away enough to see Sonia's face but didn't let go of her. "You did that for me?!"

Sonia nodded. "Just seeing Hollow I could sense his power. And if he ever turned all his power on you…" Sonia trembled at the thought. "That's when I knew I couldn't refuse."

"But why would they go that far to have you work with them?"

Sonia looked behind her, gazing deeper into the maze. "They wanted me to open up a path in the Bermuda Maze. There's a special place in the Bermuda maze…Where EM waves are all chaotic, and that causes machines to breakdown."

"I see…That's why there were all those plane crashes."

Sonia turned back to Geo. "Vega and her crew…They want something that's been trapped in the Bermuda Maze. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but in order to get at it, they needed my abilities..."

Mega spoke up for the first time in a while. "I've got no idea what they're after, but I know it'd be a bad idea to let them get it."

"Quite true, Mega." Lyra replied. "It could mean the end of everything if they get their hands on it."

Geo's eyes were now on fire with determination as he and Sonia let each other go. "We're going, Sonia! We gotta find that thing before they do! We're not going to let them carry out their plans!"

Sonia wiped her tears and put on a smile. "Right! As long as I'm with you we can get through the Bermuda Maze!"

Geo smiled at the sight. He missed Sonia's smile. Now that she was back where she belonged all doubt was erased from his mind. But just as he was about to walk by her and head into the maze, he felt Sonia's hand grab his.

"Geo…"

When the boy looked at her, she seemed nervous. Maybe even scared. "Yeah?"

"Um…If…If you're not mad at me, would you mind forming a BrotherBand with me again…? After all I did, I know I don't have the right to ask you but…"

"I'd love to form a BrotherBand with you!"

Sonia was shocked again to hear that. And when she saw Geo's smile, she teared up again and put her own smile back on.

As soon as the new Brotherband was complete, Megaman felt something grow inside of him. "Wow…My Link Power is even higher than before."

Sonia nodded. "That's because we share a deeper connection now. Thanks Geo! It means a lot to me!"

Geo put a hand on her shoulder. Words could never explain how happy he was. But he knew there would be time to celebrate later. Right now, all he had on his mind was stopping Hallow and making him pay dearly for using Sonia and the bond they shared to make them fight each other. Never before has he hatted someone as much as he did their new enemy.

* * *

**Alright, that's done and uploaded. Now for the Starforce 3 story. This may take longer because I hear Starforce 3 is the longest of the Starforce trilogy but I promise you know I have a lot planned for it so it will be MUCH longer then this one was. Sorry for making this short but I was kinda stuck on what to write for this game. **


End file.
